Donut Pusheen
Donut Pusheen aka Fat Nyan Cat '''or '''Donut Cat is one of the many spoofs of Nyan Cat. She was created by YouTuber geostelar3. Many other people on YouTube stole the video, claimed it as their own, and claimed that this is just a "fat nyan cat", but is actually Pusheen from the book I Am Pusheen the Cat. The oldest uploaded Donut Pusheen video that can be found on YouTube is "fat nyan cat", uploaded by YouTuber wwe4666. This was most likely stolen from the original creator, who's video can no longer be found on YouTube. Appearance It is Pusheen who has a donut on her body and is flying through space, but has different stars instead of the original ones. She also has a pink, yellow and blue rainbow trail, which is unique from most other nyans, as they usually have six colored rainbows; Donut Pusheen only has three colors on hers. The only other nyans that do this are Toast Cat, who has a seven colored rainbow, and other nyans that copy it, such as Nyan Ho-Oh. The the normal "Nyan" song plays on it, but in another clone version, it is slowed down and deepened to make it sound like "om nom nom" and also "sounds like a cello". In the video she flies right to left like Tac Nayn does, unlike the original Nyan Cat who flies left to right. Nyan Battle (Spoilers!) She was featured in NYAN BATTLE and at first was found in a grey mist which got cleared by Nyan cat, and was found wounded. Later, she got attacked by Tac Nayn, which the Nyan Cat tries to avenge her for. Later in the battle, she got killed by Tac Nayn's stream while covering Nyan Cat from death, saving his life. However, it is rumored that Donut Pusheen is still alive due to the magic of her donut. Trivia Pusheen is a female silver tabby cat, according to the official website. As well as Donut Pusheen, there is also Pusheenicorn and three Pastel Pusheen Donut Pusheen is a rare type of Nyan Cat that only uses a three colored rainbow streak trail Many people visit the Nyan Pusheen video to say that "Donut Pusheen's Alive" It is rumored that Donut Pusheen was resurrected by her magic donut or reincarnated as a Nyan Kitten Donut Pusheen is one of the only Nyans to have different stars, like Tac Nayn's skulls, Nyninja's shurikens etc. The same "cello"/slowed down Nyan Cat Song was used in a fake Nyandroid video on YouTube. Nyandroid has no theme song. Another Donut Cat exists, titled "Donut Cat (Before he got fat)" This is actually unrelated to Donut Pusheen. Donut Pusheen is one of the only other Nyans to use a donut, the others being a dog, and another cat. Gallery Donut_pusheen_by_sweetkittycat-d67fogy.png|Realistic Donut Pusheen wounded.PNG|Wounded Donut Pusheen after Nyan Cat helped him.PNG|After Nyan Cat helped him Donut Pusheen hit by Tac Nayn.PNG|Hit by Tac Nayn Donut Pusheen falling after Tac Nayn hit him.PNG|Falling after Tac Nayn hit him. Donut Pusheen hit to death by Tac Nayn, to cover Nyan Cat.PNG|Hit to death by Tac Nayn, to cover Nyan Cat Donut Pusheen's grave.png|Grave 41qgvt4zWuL._SY344_BO1,204,203,200_.jpg|I Am Pusheen the Cat (book) Category:Named after a book Category:Cute Cats Category:Bright Category:Happy Category:Cats Category:Food Category:Space Category:Nyan Cat Variations Category:Not Based off the Original Sprite Category:Unique Rainbows Category:Stars Category:Colored Backdrop Category:Used as Fanon Characters